Café
by Danny999
Summary: Shuro gostava de observar. Afinal, não havia mais nada o que fazer na solidão do laboratorio. [OneShot] R&R!


**Café**

**-----**

Shuro gostava de observar.

No laboratório, era a única coisa a fazer por horas e horas a fio. Era sua própria pesquisa pessoal sobre pessoas normais, diferentes dele. Ele sentia as emoções dos cientistas, sempre tão empolgadas. A cada teste, uma nova surpresa, espanto, excitação.

Surpresa era uma palavra que não constava nas lembranças de Shuro. Era algo que ele conhecia apenas de suas visitas à mente dos outros.

Jamais em nenhuma de suas observações ele conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão sobre as circunstâncias certas para que essa sensação fosse liberada.

------------

Depois que Shuro fugiu, observar se tornou ainda mais prazeroso. Havia milhões de coisas a serem vistas, milhares de pessoas, tão diferentes uma das outras. Ele se misturava com elas, fingindo ser uma pessoa conhecida, para melhor poder observar. Ele olhava por fora, olhava seus rostos, suas expressões, seu jeito de falar, de se mexer, de se vestir. E olhava por dentro. Seu modo de pensar, de ver o mundo, seus sentimentos mas profundos, seus pensamentos mais secretos, suas ambições.

Ele observava o modo como a realidade adquiria um formato diferente em cada mente, em cada consciência. Sempre a mesma coisa, mas com sombras coloridas, escondendo algo, ressaltando algo, e então formando algo completamente novo.

Seus sonhos.

Então, quando ele ja tinha visto o sufiente, ele ia embora, e procurava algo mais interessante para olhar. Algo diferente. Algo que ele não sabia exatamente o que era, mas tinha certeza que reconheceria quando encontrasse.

Alguns meses depois, ele estava sentado frente a frente com o maior mistério que jamais encontrara em todo seu tempo de observação.

------------

Mine Kujou era o tipo de pessoa densa. Ele ja tinha se encontrado com gente assim antes. Era o tipo de pessoa que não deixava que ele entrasse em sua mente tão facilmente. De vez em quando aparecia gente assim em seu caminho.

Mas Mine era diferente dessas pessoas.

Ela não era apenas densa. Ela era esperta, perceptiva, tinha uma mente inquisitiva, destemida, calma e racional. E ele não precisava ter estado lá para saber dessas coisas. Bastava olhar para ela.

E logo, Shuro, o observador, se viu observado pela aquela mente inquisitiva.

Isso deixou-o bastante irritado no inicio. Ele se viu deseperadamente tentando dobrá-la, tentando quebrar sua resistência, tentando invadir suas memórias a força. Como em uma luta desesperada, ele tentou repetidas vezes penetrar naquela mente sem sucesso.

Mas à medida que ela foi se intromentendo em sua vida... Não, entrando em sua vida, ele logo percebeu que aquilo tinha deixado de incomodá-lo. E desistiu de observá-la por dentro.

E começou a observá-la por fora.

E só então notou uma porção de pequenas coisas que jamais tinha percebido em niguém antes. como o reflexo dos seus cabelos louros ao sol, o modo como ela girava os polegares quando ficava nervosa, o modo como seus olhos castanho-mel se apertavam enquanto ela pensava. Ele gostava de ficar olhando essas coisas. Era agradável. Ele tinha a leve consciência que isso era provavelmente admiração, como ele tinha visto em várias mentes.

Mas Mine ainda era um mistério. Ou melhor, o por que ela interessava tanto a ele era um mistério.

------------

Ele observou ela levantar uma xícara de café e levá-la aos labios, tomando um gole cauteloso. Em meio a todas essas lembranças e pensamentos, era como se uma revelação tivesse acertado seu cérebro de repente. Era tão simples, e no entanto tão fantástico!

Ele esperou que ela largasse a xícara de novo na mesa antes de falar.

"Acho que agora sei porque gosto de você."

Ela olhou para ele, espantada. Na verdade, o próprio fato de que ele gostava dela era uma novidade. Ela pensou em dizer exatamente isso, mas mudou de ideia. Ao invés disso, ela apenas perguntou, com voz macia, "E porque é?"

E ele respondeu, muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, se sentindo muito menos um parasita e muito mais um humano.

"Porque você me surpreende".

E tomou, ele mesmo, um gole de café.

---------------------------

**Não é a primeira fict que eu escrevo, mas a primeira que eu posto aqui \o **

**Não é grande coisa, mas quando eu vi como essa seção do site esta abandonada, resolvi fazer algo pelo bem do Eternal Sabbath fandom (eu sei que ele existe... em algum lugar perdido por ai o.o)**

**Se por acidente alguem um dia ler isso, eu seria extremamente grata por um comentário qualquer, mesmo que seja flames **

**(mentira nm mandem flames, por favor ;;)**

**Danny999**


End file.
